


Just a Little Scandal

by misqueue



Series: AU Prompt Ficlets [2]
Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Historical, Alternate Universe - Regency, Ficlet, Flirting, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-11
Updated: 2013-09-11
Packaged: 2017-12-26 06:58:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/962939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misqueue/pseuds/misqueue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt wears provocative trousers.</p><p>An attempt at a Regency set piece for luckyjak's AU setting prompt: Klaine, Jane Austen/Regency Era</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just a Little Scandal

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jakia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jakia/gifts).



"Oh, good heavens, Blaine, dear. Please tell me you are _not_ wearing those newfangled stirrup pantaloons of Mr. Brummel’s," Kurt said, taking in his friend’s attire. "Though I commend you on the new tailcoat. Very sharp."

"So says the man wearing the indecently tight breeches with a French fly. The ladies will be scandalized by your continental... ah..." Blaine’s gaze dropped to the French fly in question, and his cheeks colored. "... _aspirations_.”

"My father was a coach-maker, I may get away with a bit of social scandal. On the other hand, your father is a highly regarded barrister; you should be mindful of that. This is your cousin's debutante after all."

Blaine inclined his head. "That may be, Kurt, but I'm following the latest trends. You won’t be impressing many of the ladies tonight dressed like that."

"Oh, come now. You well know I'm disinclined to impress the ladies. The last thing I wish for is a wife. Which leaves the real question." Kurt leaned in far enough to speak only for Blaine’s benefit. "Are _you_ very impressed?"


End file.
